Final Fantasy VII: Revenge & Resurection
by JDHGamer
Summary: An unofficial sequel to Final Fantasy VII, forget Advent Children, I had this idea long before that, and I'm finally bringing the story back with a completely revitalized plot.
1. Chapter 1

Legal Note: The Characters portrayed in this fan fiction who are from the original game are the respective property of Squaresoft. And I do believe it is legal to use them in a fan fiction without permission, as long as no copyrighted imagery is used, and as the story is original. And I do have freedom of speech, do I not? So that means it is my First Amendment right to write this.  
  
Updates: Now Spell-Checked! Need proper spelling for farenheight though (if I'm not already spelling it right, it won't come up on the spell checker or the dictionary! Please tell me in a review!).  
  
Permission granted to MST this story, as long as you tell me about it AT LEAST after it's finished so I can read it. Because, hey! I enjoy reading MSTs as much as the next guy, I even do so MSTing myself and plan to post my Mystery RPG Theater 30,000 work here at FanFiction.net. I'm thinking of MSTing my own work, but I think it would be better if other people did it instead.  
  
Final Fantasy VII Part 2  
  
By Justin D. Hurkman  
  
Aprox. 2,050 years before Final Fantasy VII...  
  
On another planet, people were dying. A disease carried by the Ancients (who were, at the time, referred to only as the Cetra) ,which, of course they were immune to (the Cetra). But for the natives of the planet the Cetra had colonized as part of their space exploration programs, it was a devastating disease.  
  
The disease wasn't exactly dehabilitating, yet it brought to its victims a very painful death. The last remaining doctor tried his latest vaccine on his son, and then died, leaving his 16-year-old son to watch as everyone he ever knew, or could know died around him. And it was then that he swore revenge...  
  
Aprox. 1,997 years before Final Fantasy VII...  
  
After having contained Jenova, METEOR came, and almost the entire Cetra population fled the planet. Only 1,000 materia scientists remained to develop the white materia in an attempt to save the planet. Out of the 1,000, only 100 survived the impact, as they had left the area to preserve the heritage of the Ancients. They had succeeded in stopping METEOR, but it left a sizeable impact crater where it landed. Armageddon had been averted, for the moment at least...  
  
Final Fantasy VII and shortly after...  
  
The last known Cetra had died, the planet was once again threatened by the forces of METEOR and Jenova, and a new card: Sephiroth. But alls well ended well for our heroes, but the same thing was not to be said for Midgar, or the Highwind. They had all gotten out through escape pods. They soon discovered that there was a surviving wing of Shinra know as the Cetra Research Team (CRT), who began to build a New Midgar near Rocket Town (which latter became Rocket Airport) and used solar energy to power the great city. So now, the legend of Final Fantasy VII continues...  
  
1 3/4 years after Final Fantasy VII...  
  
A helicopter roars overhead above the ruins of the City of the Ancients, otherwise known as the Forgotten City. Chad Stepped outside to see hoards of Archeologists and scientists running around the place. His heard his cellular phone ring. He took it out and answered it. "Yes Mr. President, everything is proceeding right on schedule," he said. Then a scientist walked up to him.  
  
"There's something I think you should see," the scientist said.  
  
"Hold on a minute," Chad told the President on the phone as he followed the scientist to a chamber. What he saw shocked him, "Mr. President, you aren't going to believe this..."  
  
3 months later in New Midgar...  
  
Cloud, Tifa, and Barret stood at the entrance to the CRT (Cetra Research Team) capital building. CRT the used the money they inherited from Shinra to fund several expeditions, which uncovered several Ancient Structures and many more artifacts. They also destroyed all the Mako Reactors and soon started producing a power they called Synthe-Mako, relinquishing the need to use the insufficient solar panels, which they sold to Gold Saucer. New Midgar was nowhere near the original city, and most people believed that was the point, as Midgar was the holder of to many sad memories for those who survived its destruction.  
  
Rocket Town changed its name to Rocket Airport due to a new and quite sizeable airport run by Cid Highwind and his new wife, Shera. And as for everyone else, who were worshiped as heroes, at least for a time, they all went back to their lives. But now, here they were, beginning what may become a new quest.  
  
Cloud sensed something about this place, something...familiar, not about the building, but about something, quite mysterious to him, inside it. He shrugged the feeling off, and so did Tifa, who had a similar feeling about the place. Only Barret didn't seem to notice the building's strange aurora.  
  
"I can't believe we're just gonna go in there and ask for an appointment! I just say we should blow the...darn...thing up!" Barret said.  
  
They had all come to the place for different reasons: Barret, to find out the truth, with he believed was something evil that needed blowing up. Cloud, partly for the same reason as Barret, but also to find some information on the Ancients. And Tifa, of course, was there to stop the two from fighting.  
  
"Let's just go inside and get this over with," Tifa said. Cloud and Barret agreed (for once).  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
President Justin D. Hurkman (Hey! I just have this habit of putting myself in the story, at least I didn't make myself the main character!................................Hmmmm.....actually, that doesn't really sound like a bad idea! [just kidding!]) sat in his office, starring at the new information on his view screen. Two tidbits of information, one disturbed him while the other intrigued him... the voice of his secretary came through the intercom. "There are some people here to see you," the voice said, "they claim to be from AVALANCHE."  
  
He typed a few keys on his computer, and brought up a view from one of the many security cameras in his office's reception room. He zoomed in on his guests and, sure enough, it was Cloud, Tifa, and Barret, just as he had seen them on their "Criminal" records when he corrected them, wiping out some of the lesser crimes and noting them as "valiant attempts to save the planet" he noted the same thing and the reactor explosions, however, those crimes were exactly easily dismissed, as many lives were lost. No one he knew, thankfully, but lives none the less were irreplaceable.  
  
"Please, let them in, I've been expecting them!" He said, although he hadn't exactly invited them, he knew they would come sooner or latter. And with the recent situation he might just need them.  
  
He turned away from his computer as his office doors opened, and in stepped the three members of AVALANCHE. "Ah, if it isn't the famous, or perhaps infamous AVALANCHE, here to listen to my explanations in an attempt to discover if one wing of Shinra is as bad as the other. Well, I might as well tell you now while you still don't believe me that what we do here is pretty much as we say, and, as we have mentioned to the press many times before, how we do it is kept secret for various reasons," the President said, "In our case, revealing it would bring up questions involving...ethics..."  
  
"Ethics...?" Cloud repeated.  
  
"But enough about that right know, it will all be revealed to you in good time, but at the moment, I would like to make you aware that we have discovered many things involving the Ancients, or the Cetra. You already know about most of it: the Four Temples of the Elements, the Library of the Ancients, and so on and so forth..." Justin said.  
  
"I just wanna know what you guys are doing here!" Barret said, with evident impatience.  
  
"Perhaps we should reveal our operation first, follow me, I will show you what you wish to see," Justin said, showing them through a door and through many winding corridors, passing through several security checkpoint where Justin had to use his keycard. Then they finally reached a special checkpoint where he also had to give voiceprint identification, then in a second corridor, handprint identification, and in the final corridor, a DNA identification procedure. There was only one more corridor they had to go through, and no identification testing devices were in site. Once the second doors opened, Cloud looked in shock at the site before him.  
  
A wall covered in tanks, each containing what appeared to be a clone of Aeris.  
  
"What the heck is this!?" Cloud asked.  
  
"This, is how we collect Mako energy, or at least a part of it, the rest are special chemicals." Justin replied, "this is technique we discoed from the Ancient library."  
  
"So this is your questionable ethics!" Barret said, "Mighty Damn questionable if you ask me!"  
  
"Technically, they're not alive, a clone isn't given a life force, you need to be born to have that." Justin said, "But these clones do have a certain kind of life force, that, combined with the correct chemicals, can become just as powerful as normal Mako energy. Basically, although they have involuntary functions such as breathing and heart rate, their thinking centers are completely inactive. I hope you will take my word on that. Unlike my predecessors, I am not a dishonest man."  
  
"Well, I hope you wont take too much offense when I say I don't trust you!" Barret said.  
  
"I don't exactly expect you to trust me." Justin replied, "why don't you sleep on it, stay here for the night, we have rooms prepared, and I suggest you accept our hospitality."  
  
"I guess we don't seem to have too much of a choice." Cloud said.  
  
"Well, you can leave if you wish, we wont kill you, or force you to stay here, it's just that there are more things I must tell you, but first I suggest you get some rest." Justin replied.  
  
"What exactly do you mean, sleep on it?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Well, mostly, whether or not you should trust us." Justin replied.  
  
"Mostly?" Cloud said.  
  
"There are other things, but I think we should discuss it tomorrow." Justin replied.  
  
"Okay..." Cloud replied.  
  
"Anyway, allow me to show you to your rooms, there's also someone I think you'll want to see, Cloud." Justin said.  
  
They walked through the building and reached a hall with security guard by the entrance.  
  
"What is this?" Barret asked, "I thought we were guests!"  
  
"I apologize, such security precautions are necessary when dealing with known terrorists, sorry for the reference, but that is the word which best describes what you are. If you know any better things to call yourselves, please tell me." Justin said, "Also, you're getting first class rooms because we have good security in this place, we normally use these for important people who visit our headquarters, so they are quite fancy."  
  
"Well, this room is for Tifa and Barret, you each have separate rooms inside." Justin said and tapped on the control panel, unlocking the door. Tifa and Barret stepped towards it and it opened automatically.  
  
Cloud and Justin walk down the hall to another door, Justin taps on it, unlocking it. "Well, Cloud, I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, yes. And your 'friend' is in there as well." Justin said.  
  
"What do you mean 'friend'?" Cloud asked.  
  
"You'll find out soon." Justin replied, continuing down the hall.  
  
"Right..." Cloud murmured to himself, walking through the automatic door.  
  
He flipped the light switch and almost fainted when he saw who his "friend" actually was.  
  
"Cloud! You've come to save me!" She said.  
  
"Y-You...y-you're...uh..." Cloud stuttered.  
  
"What's wrong Cloud? You look as if you've just seen a ghost," She said.  
  
"I think I have..." Cloud replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"Uh...you were dead," Cloud said.  
  
"What?" She said.  
  
"You were killed by Sephiroth at the City of the Ancients," Cloud replied.  
  
"Great planet!" Aeris said, "I vaguely seem to remember it."  
  
"What happened?" Cloud asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, one moment, I'm praying to the planet, then, I feel a sharp pain, then I'm here at this place, whatever happened it appears I was captured by these people, although this is a pretty nice place for a jail cell," Aeris said.  
  
"According to the president guy, we're 'guests'," Cloud said.  
  
"Well, I guess you didn't come here to save me then," Aeris said.  
  
"I thought you were dead, I knew you were dead, but somehow you're alive," Cloud said, "It could have something to do with those clones, but whether or not you are a clone isn't certain. He did say they had no spirit energy, so I don't think you'd be a clone like the others, he could have been lying, but then why show me you? My guess is that you were either resurrected by some miracle or perhaps cloned, and then they found some way to extract your spirit energy from the planet. But why do that? Maybe it has something to do with their research, if anything. But I can't be too sure you are a clone."  
  
"This is kind of strange, I'll give you that," Aeris said.  
  
Meanwhile, in Tifa & Barret's quarters...  
  
"Well, this place is fancy for a jail cell, but I suppose this is the best they could give us keeping us secure while making us comfortable, perhaps luring us into a false sense of security," Barret said.  
  
"I keep sensing something, it's close, nearby, I think in the next room over," Tifa said.  
  
"That's Cloud and his 'friend's' room, whoever this 'friend' that president guy is talking about is, I have no idea!" Barret said, "And what is it with all your 'sensing' stuff? I was never aware you had any kind of paranormal powers!"  
  
"I don't know, I just feel a familiar presence along with a feeling of deja vu, like I've felt it before, but perhaps didn't notice it then," Tifa replied.  
  
"I think that all just jibber-jabber!" Barret replied.  
  
"There you go, doing your Mr. T thing again!" Tifa said.  
  
"What do you mean 'my Mr. T thing'?"  
  
Back with Aeris and Cloud...  
  
"Aeris?" Cloud said.  
  
"What?" Aeris replied.  
  
"I have this strange feeling...I think I always felt it when I was around you before, a sense of recognition, a presence. I hadn't noticed it before, but now, it seems perhaps a bit stronger, and I suppose it's a bit more noticeable now that it's been gone for a while to suddenly return." Cloud said.  
  
"I sense the presence of you, and of someone else, I think it might be Tifa," Aeris said, "It seems to be an ability I have, but the strange thing is, it only works with you and Tifa, I can sense when you're nearby."  
  
"Does this mean we could be connected in some way?" Cloud asked.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Aeris replied.  
  
"Well, I think we ought to get some rest," Cloud said.  
  
"Well, I suppose so...we can talk some more in the morning," Aeris replied.  
  
So, Everyone, including Tifa and Barret, went to sleep in their rooms.  
  
Meanwhile, in the president's office...  
  
"Interesting..." Justin said, looking at the results of the DNA tests on samples acquired from things the members of AVALANCHE came in contact with, "Very interesting indeed..."  
  
Now, back to Clouds room...  
  
Cloud laid in his bed, thinking...  
  
He heard a knock on his door.  
  
"Come in," Cloud said.  
  
Aeris opened the door at walked in.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," Aeris said.  
  
"I hope you're not thinking what I think you might be thinking," Cloud said, nervously.  
  
"No I'm not!" Aeris said.  
  
"Just wanted to clear that up," Cloud said, "I didn't want you to take offense or anything."  
  
"Well, at least you sound like you'd rather us not do that kind of thing," Aeris said, "Speaking of which, have you and Tifa ever..."  
  
"No!" Cloud said, then lowered his voice, "We kind of decided just to be friends. I'm not so sure why, but I don't feel the kind of love for her that I felt towards you."  
  
"Felt? How do you feel now about me?" Aeris asked.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, it's been so long and I've kind of gotten over you, excepted your death," Cloud said, "but now I kind of have to start over, now that you're back."  
  
"It's not quite as strange for me, since I don't seem to really remember being in the lifestream, only vaguely, I kind of remember something," Aeris said.  
  
"What do you remember?" Cloud said.  
  
"Marlene, opening a window and calling me the 'flower lady'," Aeris replied.  
  
"So that was what she was talking about," Cloud said.  
  
"That's about it, then I remember being here, with so little memory of dieing and being in the lifestream that I simply assumed I was somehow captured and had some kind of mild case of amnesia," Aeris said.  
  
"Well, the good thing is you're here with us now," Cloud sad.  
  
"Cloud?" Aeris asked.  
  
"What?" Cloud replied.  
  
"Can I at least sleep in your room, I can sleep on the floor if you want. I just want to be near somebody," Aeris said, "I haven't had any human contact for a two and a half months and I feel you might not be here when I wake up. It's kind of silly, I guess it's kind of an emotional thing."  
  
"Well, this is a king-size bed, just don't get too close, or do anything funny," Cloud said.  
  
"The same thing goes for you," Aeris said.  
  
"I wouldn't do anything like that until we would get married," Cloud said.  
  
"If we got married," he added.  
  
And with that, they went to sleep. And no, nothing happened, that is, until they woke up the next "day, but it isn't the kind of happening you perverts are hoping for...  
  
The next morning, there was someone knocking on the door...  
  
Cloud slowly woke up, and then noticed that Aeris was sleeping a few inches away from him on his right. "Oh, planet help me!" Cloud said.  
  
"Aeris! AERIS!" Cloud said, trying to wake her up.  
  
"What, Cloud?" she said groggily.  
  
"Tifa is knocking at the door," Cloud said.  
  
"How do you know it's her?" Aeris said.  
  
"She has a distinctive knock," Cloud replied.  
  
"Oh," She said, and got underneath the bed.  
  
"Come in!" Cloud said.  
  
Tifa opened the door and walked in, she looked around her a bit.  
  
"Is there someone else in here?" Tifa asked.  
  
"Why would you ask that?" Cloud said.  
  
"Well, something unordinary tells me that, and there's no one in the other room. So just where exactly is the 'friend' that Justin talked about?" Tifa said.  
  
"I'm over here," Aeris said, crawling out from under the bed.  
  
"Aeris! You're alive!" Tifa said, "But what the hell are you doing in Cloud's room!"  
  
"Um, I can explain!" Cloud said, "Um, Aeris, you started this, maybe you should explain!"  
  
"Well, I just came in here to talk to him, but I decided to stay here so that I could have someone near me. I have been in here alone for two and a half months, and I'm a bit of a nervous wreck, and you're not helping!" Aeris said, "I did offer to sleep on the floor, though."  
  
"I just wanted her to be comfortable," Cloud said.  
  
"Okay, I believe you," Tifa said, "But please don't do this again, at least tell me first."  
  
"The question now is," Cloud said, "How are we going to tell Barret about Aeris?"  
  
"I'm not sure even why I'M convinced!" Tifa said.  
  
"I'm not sure if Barret can sense her like we can, he seemed completely oblivious to her presence," Cloud said.  
  
"That's because he's not Cetra," Justin said, entering the room.  
  
"Don't you know how to knock?" Aeris said.  
  
"The door was open, I came in," Justin said.  
  
"What do you mean, he's not Cetra," Cloud said, "By the Planet! Do you mean that we are..."  
  
"How Cetra and Jenova cells were made to co-exist, it is not obvious, but somehow Hojo managed to pull it off, and from his records, it seems he may have known all along." Justin said, "He was a bit absent minded, I'll admit, though. His methods were...quite unorthodox."  
  
"And yours aren't?" Cloud said.  
  
"Not as, at least," Justin replied.  
  
"In any case, the three of you appear to be the last three remaining Cetra on the planet. Aeris is the purest of the three," Justin said, "But now, I need you all to meet me in my office, I have something I want you to do for me."  
  
Latter, in Barret's room...  
  
"You're right," Barret said, "I don't believe this."  
  
"But we'll have to trust him for the time being," Cloud said, "I at the very least believe that she is the real Aeris. It's some kind of empathic link, I'm not sure, Justin said it was because we me and Tifa are Cetra."  
  
"I'll go along with this for now," Barret said, "But at the fist sign of any kind of deception, I'm outta this. You guys can do what you like from there. I'll stay for now."  
  
"That's good," Cloud said, "We need to report to his office now."  
  
Latter, in Justin's office...  
  
"Ah," Justin said, "You have arrived."  
  
"A bit reluctantly, however, for me, at least," Barret said.  
  
"I have a job for you," Justin said, "I have formed a group of agents, those agents, of course being you, to help save the Planet from any threat, even if that threat would come from within our own government. This group is to be called AVALANCHE, and you are to be in it, of course, as you were before, except now, you are funded by us."  
  
"You wish to fund a group of terrorists?" Barret said.  
  
"A group of planet protectors. If you except the job, the previous incidents will be removed from your records." Justin said, "Terrorism may be necessary if the threat comes from a government group, but right now, you have no such thing to fear from us as of yet."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Barret said.  
  
"Always the skeptic, you have faith in your planet, why can you have faith in me?" Justin said.  
  
"Because you were spawned from those who did not care about the planet," Barret said.  
  
"If I did not care, I would not have seeked out the alternative we have," Justin said, "In any case, I shall brief you on what will be your first mission, if you choose to except it."  
  
"Well, brief away!" Barret said, somewhat sarcastically.  
  
"Our vice president, former member of soldier, has gone a bit insane and is attempting to destroy the four crystals to destroy the planet," Justin said, "I'm not sure why, but it may have something to do with his Jenova cells, part of Hojo's experiments. He wasn't quite as large a part of that experiment, so he wasn't part of the "Reunion", but now, they have become rather active. It appears he's planning on destroying the Crystal of Fire first, the temple wont appear until tomorrow, when the temperature reaches higher than 100 degrees Fahrenheit. Until then, you have reservations at the new Gold Saucer."  
  
"Well, we'll except your offer, for now, but if we discover that you are deceiving us, we will be out of this," Cloud said.  
  
"You can be sure of that," Barret said.  
  
"Well then, I need your finger prints on these contracts, be sure to read them thoroughly, even though there are no strings attached, I want you to be sure that you are not being tricked," Justin said.  
  
"Oh, we will read these quite thoroughly, I assure you," Barret said.  
  
Once they finished reading, they put their fingerprints on the digital finger print reader.  
  
"I should also mention that I will be going along with you on this mission," Justin said, "I'm as curious as to what forces are behind this as you are."  
  
"I'm sure..." Barret said.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Final Words: Well, what do you think of it so far. If you think the plot has had a lot of twists and turns so far, you ain't seen nothing yet!'  
And thanks to reviewer Terra for helping me spell "Fahrenheit". :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Final Fantasy VII: Part 2  
Chapter 2  
  
Okay, here I am returning to the story at last. Right now, I'm working on this BIG RPG Maker 2000 adaptation of this story, I'd give you the site, but for one thing, it may be considered SPAM or something, and for another thing, I haven't made the web page yet.  
So you can e-mail me for details on the game, comments on the story, or asking permission to do a MSTing of this FanFiction.  
Anyway, on with the story.  
  
They took a shuttle to Rocket City, where they met up with Cid.  
"Cid?" Barret said, "You're working for these guys now?"  
"Well...it's better than no job, for one thing, plus, it seems like they're the better half of Shinra." Cid replied.  
"I didn't think they had a better half...in fact, I still doubt they do, or if these guys are actually it."  
"Well, I tend to take things at face value, although I'm very cautious about it, I can't just assume they're good...but I'm just sticking with that idea until I find evidence otherwise."  
Barret mumbled something under his breath.  
"Whatever...anyway, I hear you guys need a ride to Gold Saucer, so let's get going."  
  
On the Highwind 2...  
  
"Hey Cloud!" Aeris said.  
"Oh, Aeris...I'm still getting used to you being alive...it's...I don't know...strange, after having to except that you were dead...and it wasn't going to change...now, this has to happen, it ends up changing. It's something I don't think any of us were prepared for..." Cloud replied.  
"I can't say I understand how you feel, honestly." Aeris said, "To me, it's kinda like nothing happened, the memory of the moment I died is vague, almost non-existent. And I'm not sure why I am alive...maybe planet needs me this way, like I had to be dead to save it from METEOR."  
"Perhaps that's it...and if so, Justin might be right about what's happening. Your resurrection may be an omen to something about to happen, and you may be a key figure in preventing it from happening. Either way, I'm glad you're back...but apprehensive about what might happen...like when your job is finished, will you have to return to the planet once again?"  
"The future is always in question, and even the past is analyzed, sometimes for clues, and other times for lessons to be learned, yet mostly just looking back, wishing we had made different choices, and looking towards the future, worrying ourselves about something we don't yet know about. I try to live in the present, take everything as it comes to me, and hope I make the right decisions, and learn from my wrong ones. But why worry? Everything has a   
tendency to turn out for the best, anyway."  
"But how long will this pattern of happy endings last?"  
"Forever, I hope...as long as there are people alive somewhere, there are always happy endings."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile...in outer space...  
A man looks down upon the world he had last been to about 2,000 years ago...  
Had it really been that long?  
Time flew past so quickly...he never thought he would live as long as he did, especially considering the things he was doing. But they had to be done...didn't they?  
In any case, he had discovered the ultimate way to accomplish his goal...and it would end up being even more than he had ever hoped for.  
He remembered the days of old...the days of his childhood, the days of innocence.  
  
"Found you!" Katrina said.  
He giggled. He liked this game, and he didn't mind it when she found him, because no matter where he hid, she always managed.  
Now it was his turn to look for her, but before they could start the next round, they heard their parents calling them home for dinner.  
"Awwww...do we have to?" They both whined.  
"C'mon, we're making your favorite meal."  
"Yay!"  
And they both ran off to the house, and those where the days...those carefree days...but now they are long past...but not forgotten.  
"Katrina...you will be avenged..."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To be continued...  
Well, I figured I'd just get a little work done on some of my fan fictions, and work on some new ones as well. I think it's been quite a long time, and now I'm working on catching up on my work. So I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, and will like what's to come.  
This is JDHGamer, signing off for now. 


End file.
